retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:Letter 1
From the desk of Councellor May 5, 2012 To: Our Members, There's a feeling that permeates a guild once it reaches level 90 that says the guild no longer needs its' members. That perhaps the guild no longer has any purpose or goals. I'd like to challenge that thought and say that it couldn't be farther from the truth. While it's true that once a guild reaches this high a level, they can't reach any higher levels, just like a player who reaches level 90, the game is still not over. To see why this is so, one should ask what is the purpose of a guild in the first place? Sure a guild is a gather place for good conversation, but a guild also provides over 40 different benefits that players who aren't members can't enjoy. A centralized place to port from, every crafting station imaginable with plenty of materials to stock them, free food and a bank where members freely give equipment and other items are just a few of these benefits. Our guild even offers what very few other guilds offer and that's the use of a free mender to repair your equipment that becomes broken during fights. We also provide a place where new players can come, get advice and assistance with equipment and supplies as they level up from 1-92. All the benefits that a guild offers don't come free. The game charges each guild weekly status points and gold for all the amenities that the guild houses. For our guild those costs come at a price of about 17 plat and a quarter of a million status points each week. If every member that helped us arrive at level 90 decided the guild didn't need their help any longer and went to seek another guild, our guild would slowly die. Players would stop joining as the lively core of members slowly dropped and the guild would become as so many other guilds, lifeless and empty and without purpose. An empty guild couldn't sustain itself and would lose levels and amenities until it slowly was destroyed. Please keep in mind if you helped us reach this point, take joy and satisfaction in what you've helped to accomplish. Take a moment to enjoy the benefits that you've helped to acquire and then set to work to help upcoming players reach their goals. For in this lies the true worth of a guild. One that a new player can come to, that has loyal experienced members who are willing to help them along the path they once journeyed. The experienced members are the brains of the guild and the new members are the blood. Together, YOU are the life of this guild, the rock and foundation. Without you we are no guild. One member cannot sustain a guild, nor does one member make an entire guild. It takes every one of us working in unity towards a common goal to make a guild and it's the caliber of play that makes a guild unique and remarkable. This is why each member is so vitally important. If you are thinking of leaving the guild, please consider this before leaving. If you've helped us reach this point, then you have my sincere heartfelt thanks and if you are just joining us, we hope to offer you a long and continued prosperous adventure with RB. Long live, Retributions Blade! ~ Councellor Silverwings